<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoop Song by Poke_A_Mon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859503">Shoop Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon'>Poke_A_Mon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and her two best friends go out karaoke'ing after a 5SOS concert when she woo's a handsome stranger to the tune of Shoop Song by Salt'N'Pepper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoop Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey readers, not the best at descriptions and this is mostly porn with vary minimal plot. This is just something that came to me in a dream and wouldn't escape my brain so I decided to write it down and share. I hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three best friends whom hadn’t been separated for 6 years since they met; nothing could shake their incredible and slightly telepathic bond. That is until Monica was offered a promotion to manage her own corporate travel team. The catch; it was in LA, far from her besties living in Australia. Not wanting her to miss an opportunity of a lifetime Rose and Julie couldn’t hold their friend back. In fact, they dropped everything took 2 weeks off work and helped her move into her new 2 Bedroom Valley Village home.</p><p>While everyone had mixed emotions about the move, it was a great way to say farewell (not for forever) and start another chapter. As Monica had moved many times in her life it was second nature and so it only took a couple days to have the house cleaned, unpacked and feeling like a home. Having a couple extra hands most definitely helped speed the process. Leaving them with plenty of time to run around LA like it was their playground.</p><p>As if it was fate, a couple nights before Rose and Julie were meant to fly home 5SOS were having an impromptu concert which Monica managed to get tickets for. To state the girls were a fan of the 4 member Aussie band was an understatement. As they were all of similar age (Julie and Monica being a couple years older and Rose a year younger) they grew up with the band and really related to them. You know how you see a group of people and instantly know you could be great friends. That was how the girls thought of the boys.</p><p>To have the opportunity to see them in person was icing on the cake to an already amazing trip.</p><p>It was the day of the concert and the girls were getting ready, so keen for the evenings show.</p><p>“What the hell am I going to wear?” Monica whined staring at her closet hoping for inspiration.</p><p>“What kind of message are you trying to send?” Rose asks. Her outfit already on and looking fiery in her sexy red lace body suit and high waisted black pants. It really enhanced her long dark red hair and brown eyes.</p><p>“I want to be comfortable and sexy but effortless. Makes no sense, shit do I own anything that doesn’t have NASA on it. How about this shirt?” Monica holds up a white crop top with the writing of wildflower. Rose laughs.</p><p>“Clever since they have a song of the same writing. How about these striped tapered high waisted pants? They are comfy and show off your bubble butt. Pair it with your flesh coloured platforms and you have comfy and sexy”</p><p>“You are a genius, thank you so much” Monica hugs Rose and goes to get dressed.</p><p>Monica heads into the kitchen and sees her friends dancing around to a mixed playlist of 5SOS, One Direction, Nickelback and K-pop groups like Exo, BTS and Stray Kids and drinking watermelon juice soju cocktails.</p><p>“Bitches started drinking without me” Monica yells with faux anger. </p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t overthink what you were wearing you could have started drinking with us” Julie says laughing. She was rocking a hot pink skin tight dress making the pink toner in her blonde hair look brighter.</p><p>“Hey, tonight is going to be wild, I wanted to make sure I was appropriately dressed. We haven’t let loose like this in a long time”</p><p>Rose noticed the time and quickly ushered the girls out of the house and into the uber waiting to take them to the concert. Finally, in line waiting to go into the venue the girls were fidgety with excitement and impatient to get in.</p><p>“What are you two most excited for tonight?” Monica asks to try and distract herself.</p><p>“Hopefully they perform ‘good girls are bad girls’ I want to know what Mikey will say” Rose laughs.<br/>“Everything Luke related… I love that man-child” Julie giggles “What about you?”.</p><p>“I can’t pin any one thing over another. I guess top 2 would be: 1. Watching Ashton passionately playing the drums and if I am lucky may get to hear him sing. 2. Calum being the sexy-cheeky beast he is”</p><p>Doors open and the girls rush inside and manage to be a couple rows back from the front of the stage. The concert begins and they have never screamed, laughed and bounced around so hard in their life. It was the best concert they had ever been too and they weren’t disappointed in the slightest. There is only one way to come down from an incredible concert; that is too go to a karaoke bar and sing your feels out, drink a lot of alcohol and dance out the remaining energy. That is exactly what Monica, Rose and Julie do.</p><p>The bar was dimly lit and hazy from the smoke machines. In the corner was a small stage with a mic stand and lyric screen. The bar isn’t far from the stage and a line is already prominent. A gentleman stands with a tablet next to the stage taking requests. The girls quickly put in their requests and get drinks. They giggle and dance about still coming off the emotional high of the concert; discussing their favourite parts and funny moments while listening out for their names. </p><p>Steadily the bar gets more and more packed and the girls sway and join in singing along to whatever song is playing having a blast. Finally, Monica’s name gets called and she gets to the stage. She takes the mic and looks out to the crowd, not having really noticed anyone in particular while she was among them. She was about to signal the guy to start when her breath cuts short noticing a very tall, tan and handsome man at the bar looking at her. It’s too dark to see him clearly and her copious amounts of alcohol consumption probably isn’t helping either. Fuck, she had never seen a more handsome stranger. She then decides to woo him like she has never before, thank goodness Salt’N’Pepper created the Shoop Song and she had chosen that tonight. Almost like fate. She nods to get the track going.</p><p>‘Ooh, how you doin’ baby? No, not you, you, the tall one, yeah. What’s your name? Damn, that sounds sexy uh’ she singles him out.</p><p>‘Here I go, here I go, here I go again. Girls, what’s my weakness? (Men)’ she points to her besties now at the front of the stage.</p><p>‘Ok then, chillin’, chillin’, mindin’ my business. Yo, Salt, I looked around, and I couldn’t believe this, I swear, I stared, my niece my witness. The brother had it goin’ on with somethin’ kinda, uh, wicked, wicked (ooh) had to kick it. I’m not shy so I asked for the digits. A ho? No, that don’t make me see what I want slip slide to it swiftly. Felt it in my hips so I dipped back to my bag of tricks. Then I flipped for a tip, make me wanna do tricks for him. Lick him like a lollipop should be licked. Came to my sense and I chilled for a bit. Don’t know how you do you the voodoo that you do. So, well it’s a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop’ Monica took it as literally as she could seductively dancing to the lyrics; trying to get the message across to the sexy stranger at the bar.</p><p>‘You’re a shotgun, bang! What’s up with that thang? I wanna know how does it hang? Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover. Like Prince said you’re a sexy mutha well-a’ she stares him in the eyes letting him know she is thirsty for him. </p><p>Slowly yet surely, he downs the rest of his drink and says something to presumably to a friend and makes his way to the stage. As the lighting is better closer to the stage, she gets a better view of who he is and it takes every ounce of her will (and 8 years previous dance performing experience) to not have a heart attack and keep her cool. She is wooing Calum from 5SOS.</p><p>‘Oh,my goodness, girl, look at him. He’s the cutest brother in here and he’s comin’ this way! Ooh’ she could not have better said it herself as he gets up on stage, steals her mic and begins the male rap.</p><p>Going with the flow and channelling her inner Salt’N’Pepper she begins interacting with him as if they are recreating the music video. It’s kind of perfect as she gets the chance to cheekily low-key touch him and take a moment to wrap her brain around the fact this is actually happening. They look into each other’s eyes for the remainder of the song really vibing.</p><p>The song ends much to her disappointment, she was having a great time. Calum puts his arm around her hips and leads her to a quiet part of the bar.</p><p>“What do you want to drink?” he asks.</p><p>“Pimm’s and lemonade please?” he orders and turns to her.</p><p>“Well, that was some kind of performance. I have never been flirted with like that before? I am Calum by the way” he laughs.</p><p>“I know, I was just at your concert haha, big fan by the way. Not going to lie, I didn’t know it was you; the lighting isn’t the greatest. I just saw this hot guy at the bar and decided fuck it lets flirt with him”</p><p>“You calling me hot?”</p><p>“I mean, c’mon Calum you know your good looking. False modesty won’t work on me” she laughs and playfully hits his arm.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he leans in to whisper it in her ear and she shivers.</p><p>“Monica” she leans back to look him in his dark chocolatey brown eyes.</p><p>“Pretty, well cheers” he hands her, her drink and they clink glasses, “So, did you come here tonight to flirt with some random guy?”</p><p>“No, I am here with my two best friends” she points to Rose and Julie still dancing their hearts out, “We are here winding down from seeing you actually, it was an amazing concert by the way! Then I saw you and now I am here. Are you here to flirt with some random girl?”</p><p>“No, I was just checking out the vibe of this place with my fellow band members. Heard it was pretty chill. Then some sexy minx on stage decides to practically undress me with her eyes and I couldn’t resist” he says squeezing her hip and moving his arm to her upper back leaning in to her ear once more. </p><p>“Undress you, I wouldn’t say that exactly merely appreciating a good view when I see one. I am no sexy minx” she blushes.</p><p>“Oh, I think you are. I just need to press the right buttons, so to speak” he nibbles her ear and she moans.</p><p>“Perhaps this is a conversation best had elsewhere” Monica boldly suggests.</p><p>“I like what you’re thinking, let me say good bye to my friends and I will meet you outside”</p><p>“Same here”</p><p>Monica goes back to her friends and explains the situation, hands them her keys to her house and heads outside to find Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome outside. He stands next to a car, door open and waving her in.</p><p>“Do you live far?” she asks.</p><p>“I live about 15 minutes from here in Studio City”</p><p>“Seriously, I live in Valley Village. We are almost neighbours” she giggles.</p><p>They spend the car ride having amazing conversations about their lives and find many things they have in common. All too quickly they arrive at his house. Monica does her best to hide the butterflies in her stomach, which is proving to be a challenge when Calum’s hand is wrapped around her side and guiding her inside. She could have gazed around his home as a distraction however his subtle stroking of her hip, keeps arousal at the front of her thoughts. She hears the front door lock and her heart jumps to its sound. Running off to technically random man’s house is not a frequent habit of hers; every time she has done so (she can count on one hand) brings a rush of anxiety and adrenaline to her body.</p><p>“Is… ah” her words are cut short as the younger (by four years) man dove in, crashing his lips against hers.</p><p>Pleased groan escapes her as he pushes her up against the nearest wall; her arms wrap around his neck in response. She pulls him flush against her feeling the jolts of excitement, making out in his hallway.</p><p>“Wow” Monica mumbles as he finishes kissing her, his head resting on her neck taking deep breaths.</p><p>She can feel him smirk against her skin, Calum cups Monica’s chin and tilts her head back. She releases another muffled moan as he reclaims her lips while his free hand runs up and down her sides to finally rest on her ass and squeezing. Monica responds by caressing his broad chest and slowly unbuttoning his top; eager to see what is underneath.</p><p>Calum releases her head and begins working on her neck and quickly finding just the right spot that has her gasping his full name.</p><p>“Cal, you can scream Cal if it pleases you” he mumbles against her skin. Both hands now on her ass as he lifts her up.</p><p>“Your pleasing me now, Cal” she says breathlessly as she wraps her legs around his waist.</p><p>He smiles cheekily as he peppers light, ticklish kisses all over her face as he walks her to his bedroom. Monica blushed noticing they have reached the bottom of his bed. She untangles her arms from his neck just for him to throw her in the centre of the bed. She grunts in surprise and not even her bra can stop the bouncing of her large breasts. In a heartbeat Cal is on top of her, arms pinning her wrists to the top of the bed and his knees between her legs spreading them to make room for him. Her blush intensifies as they stare into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever.</p><p>“You are adorable” </p><p>“I… I am not” she mumbles. A gasp escapes her lips as he buried his face into her neck and nips at her flesh.</p><p>“You are” </p><p>Monica shuddered, moaning as his hands release hers and make their way to her chest. He grabs the crop top and removes it along with her bra. Before she has time to cover herself, he groans in appreciation of her large breasts and brings his lips to her right nipple, eliciting a gasp as the feeling of pleasure tickled her chest. His mouth felt so wet and warm around her nipple she couldn’t help but squirm as her hands bury themselves in his blonde hair; his tongue lapping her nub eagerly.</p><p>A disgruntled moan escapes her lips as he releases her nipple with a pop moving onto the other -the cold air against her saliva coated nipple providing an uncomfortable pleasure she hasn’t experienced before.</p><p>“Ah… Cal” she couldn’t contain herself as he gropes the underside of her breasts. The feeling knocking the breath right out of her as her back arches seeking more. Her core warm and dripping seeking attention by gyrating up against his large penis; so rudely hidden inside his pants.</p><p>As if reading her bodies mind, he pops off her left nipple and kisses her into submission. She can do little more than hold his face prolonging the experience. Monica quivers in excitement as he unzips her pants. She swallows, cheeks burning as he removes her pants and underwear; now fully naked and at his mercy.</p><p>“Not fair, I am naked and you aren’t” she whines.</p><p>“I will be soon, let me pleasure you first” he says shuffling down the bed and resting his arms on her thighs.</p><p>He squeezes her tightly as she sits up on her elbows panting and curious as he moves between her legs.</p><p>“Relax Monica, you will enjoy this” he smirks. </p><p>Whatever her response was going to be was lost as he nipped her inner thigh and she gasped in surprise. Her arousal growing hotter as he worked his way down her leg, kissing and nipping at her flesh. He unbuckles her platforms and throws them somewhere in the room. Alternating legs and repeating the process. He took one quick glance up biting his lip with mirth in his eyes and slid his head fully between her legs feeling something hot and wet slide up her folds.</p><p>“Cal” she screams, her thighs buckled inwards on reflex but the younger man kept them spread open with his hands, smirking up at her as he dragged his tongue up her pussy. “FUCK!” another lick teased her womanhood, the sensation sucking the air from her lungs and sending her flopping back onto the bed. Her reaction only making him tease her more, stroking her lower lips with quick, wet licks. Monica squeezed her eyes shut and moaned deeply, pleasure shooting its way up her body and setting her skin on fire, the feeling of his wet wiggling tongue against her clit melting her mind.</p><p>His hands slide over her inner thighs slowly, pinching and groping her flesh repeatedly. Monica whimpering and withering against the sheets, moaning as his tongue stroked her pussy more passionately -each wet lick sending sparks of tingling warmth racing through her nerves.<br/>“Cal… ah ugh” she mewls gripping the sheets. Again, she is silenced from speaking further as his tongue prods between her folds and shoves itself inside of her. Monica screams arching her back as a hot jolt shot up her pelvis. Her hands immediately latch onto his hair stroking gently. Her green eyes immediately fly open as his tongue worms around her womanhood, stroking all over her insides in a way that made her spasm, warmth blossoming in her pelvis and spreading up to her stomach.</p><p>Monica is helpless before him; her mind melting in pleasure trying to breath. Whenever she tried to wriggle too much, he dug his fingers in to her fleshy thighs, holding her in place and allowing him to eat her out with freedom, his tongue fuelling the bubbling orgasm swelling inside her. As a result, she couldn’t help but moan in disappointment when his tongue slips out of her, his fingers leaving her thighs.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” he didn’t reply as he moved up her body staring at her. He smiles and kisses her; his body pressing her further into the sheets. His sneaky hands probe her lower lips and draws little circles on her clit, his fingertips wet and sticky with her own juices.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me Monica”</p><p>“Mon, you can call me Mon if it pleases you” she laughs repeating his words right back at him.</p><p>“As you wish… Mon” he says as he plunges three fingers into her.</p><p>“UGH… Cal… fuck” she inhales sharply as her toes curl.</p><p>Pleasure spiking inside her pelvis as he pumps his fingers into her, each movement slow and almost gentle, quickly picking up in speed once he noticed she wasn’t in discomfort anymore. His fingers pushing deeper and deeper until they were buried inside her folds up to the knuckle.</p><p>“Please” she moans between breaths.</p><p>“Are you nearly there already?” he questioningly teases her between kisses below her ear.</p><p>“It’s been a while… just… ugh… finger me like you finger your bass Cal. I know how talented those fingers of yours are” she whines embarrassed of the sound of his digits slick with her arousal. </p><p>“I don’t think you do gorgeous”</p><p>She clenches around him but he speeds up; plunging his fingers into her so fast her pussy burning in delight. The tingling spreads through her pelvis as her breathing grows shallow as her green eyes squeezed shut as he rubs her clit with his thumb.</p><p>His spare hand wound its way to her nape, grabbing a light handful of her shoulder length lavender hair tipping her head back. Monica cracked her eyes open, meeting his aroused gaze and promptly moaned when he smashed their lips together. Her mind struggle to kiss him back just as passionately as his fingers are quickly bringing her to orgasm. Her legs couldn’t decide whether to spread open or clam closed, the overwhelming feeling of his fingers sending her muscles into breath stealing spasms.</p><p>Monica arched her back, all of her muscles locking up tight as she finally orgasmed. She clenched tight around his fingers not stopping their assault to amplify their amazing tingling sensations. Monica continued to gasp and grip his back as she rode out her powerful climax, her juices soaking his fingers in the process.</p><p>As her orgasm abated, the overwhelming sensations melting down to a daze; she unclenched her hands and cracked her eyes open. Her thighs trembled, a weak moan escaping her parted lips as he withdrew his soaked fingers and leaned back, smirking down at her as she showed off his glistening fingers. Monica blushed, her cheeks darkening further as he popped his fingers into this mouth and sucked them clean.</p><p>Monica shivered at his actions unsure if she should be embarrassed or massively turned on. Her eyes flicked south as she heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone; emerald eyes widening as she found him taking off his pants. They came off easily and he wriggled his way out of them, revealing his bulging black boxers. With a quick fumble with the front button he pulled his cock out. His very large, very arousing cock.</p><p>Her heart pounded faster as he shifted up her body, his knees digging into the sheets on either side of her torso until he was straddling her chest; his cock prodding her chin. Monica swallowed the saliva in her mouth and sat up on her elbows, gazing straight down at this large dick as it twitched before her. She hadn’t considered how big or small he would be, considering she isn’t all that experienced in this department. Sure, Monica has had a couple drunken one-night stands but nothing as intense or orgasmic as this has been. Hell, she had never given head before. Now faced with something so big and thick she suddenly felt anxiety bubble inside her.</p><p>“Open your mouth Mon” he murmured to her, pushing the tip against her lips.</p><p>Monica gulped and obeyed. She parted her pink lips and leaned her head forwards a bit, taking the tip into her mouth. The younger man helpfully pushed his dick into her mouth, sending aroused shivers rushing through Monica’s body as his cock filled her mouth. Her tongue forced flat against the bottom of her mouth due to how big he was. Even with no experience their came excitement, tempting Monica to take more of his cock inside her mouth, giving his dick a light suck.</p><p>Calum groaned deeply, the arousing sound encouraging her to suck his dick more. She looked up into his eyes as she did so, gently moving her head back and forth as she slurped his dick. It felt so hot on her tongue and couldn’t help sucking harder; allowing her to feel every little bump and vein as it slips past her lips. Monica managed two thirds of his length before she stopped, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat and nearly triggering her gag reflex.</p><p>Calum released another low groan, his fingers threading through her lavender locks as she sucked him off. Monica mewled at his roaming fingers, opening her mouth wider. Her saliva dribbled down his dick, the taste of his cock thick on her tongue as she slurped and sucked, feeling the tip repeatedly hit the back of her throat. Slowly her gag reflex relaxed enough to tempt her to push her head further forward; whimpering as she took more of him in her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck… you feel so good Mon”</p><p>Monica blushed at the praise, responding by giving him a nice hard suck. Her tongue stroking the underside of his dick as best she could, her little licks making him moan. Each moan made her more confident, moving faster and tilting her head this way and that to increase his pleasure. Excitement blossomed inside her stomach as she felt him throb in her mouth, the way his cock twitched tempting her to pleasure him more, to make him blow his load in her mouth. Not something she had wished to occur until this moment, watching him slowly lose his senses all because of her.</p><p>To her disappointment the younger man suddenly reared his hips back, causing his wet cock to slip out of her lips.</p><p>“Sorry” he chuckled, pushing the tip against her pouting lips, teasing her. “As tempting as it is, I don’t want to cum too soon”</p><p>Her pout immediately melted into an embarrassed expression; vividly picturing him filling her mouth with his hot seed. Imagining what that would feel and taste like.</p><p>As if reading her thoughts, the younger man chuckled, shifting down her body until he was between her legs, sliding his hands along her voluptuous thighs and spreading them wide open, her pussy glistening with how wet she is. His intense stare made her blush deeply and look away, unable to face him as he gently slapped his cock against her wetness, the smacking sound sending pleasant shivers up her spine.</p><p>“Hey Mon, are you a virgin?” his question making her look back at him.<br/>“I… well… I am not however I have had a couple very disappointing one-night stands leaving me still very inexperienced. You are the first man to have his dick in my mouth. I guess in a way… yes, I was”<br/>“Don’t look so ashamed, I think your inexperience is cute. If I had known you had never given a blow job before I would have been gentler and talked you through it. Too late now but you were amazing! Next time, we will take it slower, really wreck you” he smiled as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds.</p><p>The lavender haired woman murmured something unintelligible even to herself, gazing up at him with a surprised and embarrassed gaze. Next time? In response Calum leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss, tempting her to snake her arms around his neck. The sensation of his girth touching her clit had her nervous and excited. No one had teased her this way, really making her want to beg for it. Fuck it she thought.</p><p>“Cal please, I need you inside me”</p><p>He grasped his cock, pushed it against her wet folds and finally sunk inside her entrance. Monica sucked in a quick breath, a rush of pure pleasure and pain shooting through her pussy as his size spread her insides apart. Her insides constricted tightly but he kept slowly pushing into her, allowing Monica to feel every little of his dick as the stretched her womanhood to fit him. The pain was brief and sharp her teeth sinking into his shoulder – he grunted as the pain they both felt rapidly melted into bliss.</p><p>Her moan was silenced as he once again claimed her lips, briefly distracting her from the heavenly feeling of being so full of him. Whether it was because she hadn’t had sex in years or he was the largest she had ever taken it felt amazing, her pussy becoming filled bit by bit as she inched his way to her hilt. Unconsciously she gripped the back of his open shirt, shuddering into the kiss as he stuffed her full – loving every second.</p><p>“Mmph… God” Monica moaned.<br/>“Close but wrong three letter name” his eyes opened laughing at her.</p><p>Calum smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips. Monica half moaned and laughed into the light kiss, her toes curling as she slowly pulled his cock back out until only the tip was left inside before swiftly plunging back inside. She didn’t try to restrain herself as she yelled his name uncaring of how she sounded or looked. Feeling nothing but pure heaven with having him pumping his cock into her. Even if his promise of another time was a in the moment lie – she could let her hopes slide lost in the pleasure.</p><p>Tremulous moaning continued as he reached up, groping both her breasts and squeezing. Monica tipped her head back gasping the sheets with a white knuckled grip, her breathing heavy and laboured as Calum slid himself in and out of her tight glistening entrance. If anything, her tightness only made him fuck her faster, each thrust making her mind melt that little bit more.</p><p>“Mm…Cal please…urgh” she mewled girlishly biting her bottom lip. “Faster please oh please”</p><p>Calum obeyed. A hot bolt of pleasure wormed up her pelvis as he started pounding her harder, his dick pushing deeper inside until she felt it hit her very deepest parts. The pleasurable impact making her back arch further and she screamed. He kept up the quick pace, groaning above her as she slammed his cock into her tightening pussy; his hands fondling and squeezing her bouncing breasts.</p><p>His pelvis wetly smacked against hers, the lewd sound echoing throughout his house as he fucked her into his bed. Monica didn’t care if anyone else overheard; moaning and gasping from the tingling pleasure making its way through her body making her muscles coil tighter and tighter. She wriggled against the sheets, his hands went to her wrists and pinned them above her head, preventing her from undressing him further. Her arousal only heightening as her arms were trapped.</p><p>The younger man grunted as he continued to slap his pelvis against hers as fast as his hips would let him. His cock spreading her insides apart and leaving her feeling almost numb with pleasure. He adjusted his grip on her wrists, using his left hand to pin both her wrists above her while his right hand dropped to her large breasts, groping her tit roughly and tweaking her saliva coated nipple, ripping more naughty gasps from her lips.</p><p>“Mnn...Mon I’m going to cum” he groaned slowing his pace slightly.</p><p>“Inside… please cum inside me Cal” she felt the heat in her stomach peak.</p><p>If she couldn’t feel him fill her mouth with his load, she at least wanted to feel him unload between her legs.<br/>The younger man visibly shuddered at her words, groaning her name as she sped up. Monica moaned in response; eyes fluttering shut as he slammed his cock into her as fast as he possibly could. She wrapped her legs around his waist and blindly interlocked her feet, his pelvis continually smacking against hers. The intense drilling rapidly melting her mind and empowering the burning need in her pussy.</p><p>Moments later and with a stuttering grunt the young man came. Monica threw her head back, crying out in orgasmic bliss as her own climax hit. Thick spurts of warmth filling her. Slowly but surely, she came down from her high, thighs twitching and toes curling in the aftershocks. A fresh jolt ran through her body as Calum pulled out, the sudden absence making her shiver.</p><p>Monica moaned as he mashed his lips against hers only for a few moments. Both forced to break away for air. Heavy, breathless panting filled the room as their laboured breaths echoed.</p><p>“Holy shit that was good” Monica said rhetorically.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree with you more however I am not done with you yet” he smirks and drags her out of bed and into the bathroom.</p><p>Monica moaned deeply as her back hit the cool tile wall behind her, the young man’s hands roaming all over her body in a heartbeat. Her shoulders curled inwards as she playfully fought back, groaning into his mouth when both of his hands went to her chest and groped her roughly.</p><p>“Let’s get you properly undressed” she interrupts their kissing and removes his shirt; the only item still on his person.</p><p>As soon as the shirt was off the young man grinned at her and slid his hands down the curve of her back, groping her ass in a playfully rough grip before smacking it. Monica yelped her cheeks colouring themselves a dark red. Her mouth slack from her surprised gasp is reclaimed in a deep kiss leaving her aroused again. </p><p>She wriggled against him earning herself another smack on the ass. He broke off the kiss, attacking her neck with quick love bites. Still continuing to give her ass a rough grope, slap and soothing rub to finally let her go. Monica twitched slightly as she was free from his embrace, trying and failing to look unimpressed by his sudden spanking. The redness of her cheeks and heavy breathing betrayed the arousal his rough play had ignited inside her.</p><p>Cal quickly turned on the shower setting it to a comfortably warm temperature. Monica enjoyed watching the water cascade down his back. Unable to resist the urge she hugs his back her hands resting on his pecs and slowly groping their way down to his half hard dick; tickling her fingers along his girth, stroking him but not jerking him off, her touch making him twitch in excitement. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he questions as his head leans back on to her shoulder. Giving Monica more room to place more love bites along his neck.</p><p>“Getting what I wanted earlier” she replies and quickly turns him around to face her and she drops to her knees.</p><p>Far too horny to be timid any further she doesn’t waste a second more in pushing her face into his crotch and licking his cock and loving the low groan that escapes the young man. She peppered his dick with confident kisses, ignoring the tingling need in her pussy as her lower regions beg for attention, to have his amazing cock back inside her. Instead she puts her lips on the tip, inhaled and pushed herself down his length. His cock filled her mouth and she grabbed his hips, lustfully swallowing his cock up until the tip hit the back of her throat. Avidly she began to move her head, pursing her lips around his dick and slurping his shaft like he was the last man on the planet, shuddering at his pleasure filled groans.<br/>“Fuck…” he cursed, gently rocking his hips and thrusting slightly into her mouth. “You give amazing head Mon…”</p><p>Monica flushed at the compliment, rewarding him with an extra wet, loud suck smirking faintly at his shuddering groan. The shower’s spray grew warmer as it dotted over her body, the warm liquid running under her knees and landing on her breasts. </p><p>The lavender haired woman tilted her head forwards, allowing her to sink the rest of the way down his cock. Groaning around his dick as she deep throated him. Her arousal was heightened when his fingers ran through her hair and taking a grip and gently tugging in tandem with his forward thrusts, plunging his cock down her throat and fuelling the needy burn in her pussy.</p><p>“Mmm…” Monica reared her head back until his cock slipped out; allowing her to jerk him off. Her saliva made his cock slippery and easy to run her hands along his shaft. “You’re twitching so much already… are you going to cum soon?” she licked the tip of his cock just as he opened his mouth to reply; smirking at the groan that escaped him. “Be honest Cal” she teased.</p><p>“Yeah Mon… I’m close” he murmured back gazing down at lustfully as she swirled her tongue around the tip.</p><p>“Good” Monica flicked the tip with her tongue and sat up more, cocky confidence bubbling inside her as she cupped her plump breasts and squished his cock between them.</p><p>The younger man groaned deeply, his voice sending shivers down her spine. With veiled eagerness Monica slid her boobs up and down his cock, loving the feeling of his hot length throbbing against her chest. She wasn’t big enough that she smothered his big dick entirely either, allowing her to lean down and start sucking on the tip, swirling her tongue around the tip in fits of sporadic passion. </p><p>His knees visibly buckled and he planted his hands onto the tile wall above her, moaning her name as she sucked his dick. The sound encouraged her to keep up the lewd act, bobbing her breasts and sucking the tip with lustful intent. Her effort not going unrewarded as precum teased her tongue.</p><p>“M…Mon!” she felt him throb dangerously and moved her breasts faster, squeezing them together as she moved them up and down and opened her mouth. Gazing up into his eyes as she held her tongue out.</p><p>Thick milky spurts hit her in the face, multiple salty ropes landing on her tongue and the roof of her mouth. His sticky warmth clinging between her tits delightfully and tempting her to squish her tits together; unsure if she loves the stickiness or the person letting her experiment. She gave his cock one last kiss before leaning back, allowing her breasts to slip from her hands.</p><p>The falling water washing away the evidence in seconds. Monica hummed lightly to herself and stood up, sliding her right index fingers up his stomach and over his chest, smirking slightly at her lover as her finger ended just under his chin. </p><p>With sensual slowness she turned around and presented her ass to him, her breasts squishing against the warm tile wall. She didn’t say anything but the look she gave him conveyed what she wanted and she couldn’t hide her shudder of anticipation as he got behind her and plunged three fingers into her womanhood.</p><p>Monica moaned in surprise her hips buckling, not expecting his fingers. His thumb rubbing her clit, the simple act sending her melting. Hot bolts up her pelvis and making her insides tighten like a vice around his fingers. Her toes curled and she sucked in a shuddery breath, exhaling a quivering moan as his digits moved in such erratic ways, she couldn’t ignore how good they felt. Especially with his breath tickling her ear giving her goose bumps.</p><p>“I want to here you bed for my cock” he purred rubbing her lower lips with a fourth finger, teasing her with the prospect.</p><p>“Fu…fuck me please Calum… I can’t… I need you so bad… please” she breathed out shivering. </p><p>His three fingers slipped out, she felt him move behind her, one of his hands grabbing her ass and groping it lightly, her attention on the thick hardness pressed against her pussy. She moaned and arched her back, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to push his hips. It didn’t take long for something hot and hard bury its way inside. Monica clawed the tiled wall, eyes screwing shut as she endured the heavenly sensation.</p><p>“Yes!” she screamed.</p><p>Every inch of her inner walls was spread apart, the tip of his dick soon bumping against her deepest parts. Her pelvic muscles tightening around the intrusion. She smirked when she heard him groan; this being quickly removed as he started thrusting rapidly. Monica cried out in bliss as he pushed himself against her, crushing her tits against the wall and making it hard to breath and it only turned her on more. He nipped at her ear and grunted as he continued to pound into her.</p><p>“Has anyone ever fucked you this good? You want to feel like a woman? I’ll make you my woman”</p><p>The lavender haired woman shuddered with anticipation at the thought, the dirty, lewd nature of his words fuelling the arousal teasing her pussy. Numerous lewd scenarios filled her mind even as she was railed from behind, her imagination supplying it easily. Of wearing some sexy lingerie and waiting for him to come back from his studio or a concert and having him fuck her into the sheets until she screamed. Of stripping nude and riding him our letting him take her from behind again against the glass for anyone passing by to see them. Of being bent over the kitchen counter while wearing nothing but an apron.</p><p>The endless possibilities only fuelled her passionate lust. Horny moans fleeing her lips as she accepted his rough pounding and pushing her ass back towards him. The young man rewarded her by thrusting harder, groaning into her ear as she moved his hips as fast as he could. Slamming his shaft into her with such force she could feel him hammering her cervix.</p><p>“Yes… Oh fuck… yeah… don’t stop” words struggled to form anything with sense and eventually she gave up trying. She simply let her lust filled voice echo off the walls as he pushed her closer to orgasm.</p><p>The intense sensations didn’t stop and Monica mewled as his hands slid up her stomach and to her breasts, roughly groping her tits as he railed her from behind. She curled her toes and pushed her ass back, weakly trying to assert some control but he merely slammed his shaft into her unrelentingly. No matter how tightly her inner walls clenched around his dick he didn’t slow down.</p><p>Her pussy burned with lust and Monica eyes screwed shut, gritting her teeth as another orgasm bubbled. She didn’t dare breathe lest she miss the moment she was pushed over the edge as the pressure kept burning hotter and hotter until she let out a trembling cry of bliss – shuddering powerfully as she orgasmed on his cock. The young man groaned and to her disbelief he kept pounding her. Monica cries became a squeal as he kept slamming his cock into her dripping her pussy. Her legs buckled beneath her as she begged him to slow down but air escaped her and deep down, she didn’t want him too.</p><p>All too suddenly Calum yanked his cock out, ripping a gasp from her lips. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pushing her back against the tiled wall and slammed back up into her sensitive pussy. She threw her arms around him and writhed in his arms as he picked her up wasting no time.</p><p>“Fuck… don’t stop” he groaned in response and buried his face in her neck. Every thrust making her feel so good she couldn’t think straight, her orgasm barely ending and yet already beginning to near. She raked her nails across his upper back and he replied by harshly slapping her ass, the impact eliciting a pleasurable cry.</p><p>“Mon… I’m” he hissed his thrusts stuttering. Before he pounded her with renewed vigour until he exploded inside her. Thick ropes of hot cum filling her pussy to the brim. Monica was again pushed over the edge with a scream of pleasure. Her mind going completely white as she rode out her best orgasm. All she could feel was his cock thrusting several times into her pussy, his warmth shooting inside her body in thick, sticky spurts and his hands groping her ass.</p><p>Monica came down from her orgasmic high, her muscles slowly going slack. She expelled a heavy breath and leaned against him, groaning and shuddering as she felt his cum drip out of her stuffed and fucked raw pussy.</p><p>“I think you have officially ruined me for any other man” he smirked breathlessly at her nipping her upper lip.</p><p>“Don’t have any other man” he said looking into her eyes. “I know it’s sudden and we hardly know each other but if tonight is anything to go by, I think we could have something amazing”</p><p>“I…well… was not expecting that. I am keen to see where this goes if you are”</p><p>“How about tomorrow I take you out for a proper date?”</p><p>“I think that sounds fantastic”</p><p>“Let’s get us washed and to bed. That was quite the workout”</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know how I am still awake right now”</p><p>Calum proceeded to wash every inch of Monica and she returned the favour. They dried up and went to bed curled up in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>